


Sweet Dreams

by LambdaHFH



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Good Boy, I could write more about these two, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, didn't proofread its 4am, dirty talk a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambdaHFH/pseuds/LambdaHFH
Summary: Kiran falls asleep on a peaceful green hill and awakens to discover a new friend.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Peony
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on homework and now it's 4am. I didn't proof read it, i'm mostly posting it so I don't chicken out on posting it. I like Peony a bunch, which is kind of rare since I haven't enjoyed a lot of the FEH original characters, but book IV has been fun. I had imagined this interlude as being pre-Book IV, like maybe in a dream she doesn't remember Sharena asked Peony to give Kiran a good dream as a reward for all the work they've done.

It hit him first, the gentle breeze. It was pleasant and warm, like a gentle caress across his cheeks. He couldn’t help himself, nor did he really want to, so pleasantly he sighed. He didn’t want to open his eyes, and as the wind stroked his face, he couldn’t help but compare the experience to other places he’d been. The winds of Muspell were blisteringly harsh. He was clammy at best every moment he was there. Nifl wasn’t much better, though his robes protected him from the worst of the biting winds of land of Frost.

He was certain that the sun was now overhead. He could feel it on his face, and idly he thought he should remove his robe, but then he would have to open his eyes and disturb his rest. He was too comfortable, hood over head resting on the pillowiest grass he’d ever felt. Still, within a moment or two the clasps to his robe came undone. In his lazy haze he must be undoing them… though his hands were still free.

The sweetest scent wafted under his nose, and he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He surrendered himself to care of the wind and soon he felt every inch of the sun’s light on his skin. He didn’t know how much time had passed, simply that he was at perfect ease. The months of tension and toil permeating every muscle of his body from being chased through knee high snow and up blackened volcanic rock were finally being released. He was at peace.

Then the wind giggled.

“I’m glad you feel so safe, Kiran,” the wind said, breathy and just a bit mischievous.

It was then that he opened his eyes, though not with any real urgency. He was surprised, he supposed, but if he was alarmed or felt threatened the supreme comfort, he felt was suppressing those emotions.

Kiran found himself staring up into the kindest plum colored eyes, upturned into an infectious smile that was just as refreshing as the sun keeping his naked body warm.

Naked?

Kiran didn’t remember doing that. The woman cupped her mouth as though she could stifle her giggle.

“It must have been the wind!”

Kiran searched. The wind? The wind. He returned her smile.

“Are you the wind?”

“I’ve never been called that before…” she started, returning her hand to the summoner’s cheek. Idly she caressed him with her thumb. “But you could say that.”

“The wind smelled sweet…” Kiran’s mind felt foggy. He was certain there was more to say, but now both of her hands were cupping his head which he was now realizing was resting on her lap, and not a particularly buoyant grass.

“…like a dream?” She finished, and Kiran nodded.

“Good!” Her hands glided over the length of his neck in a way that made Kiran shiver, and rested now on his shoulders, where she began to massage his shoulders. She applied a light pressure at first, feeling around for the knots that the stress of campaigning had tied. She never pressed too hard, or for too long, her thumbs working in circles pushing the knots around causing them slowly to unwind. Kiran couldn’t say that he was surrendering, that would suggest that he was opposed to his dreamy companion in any way, but somehow, he felt himself release his full weight into her hands. Kiran’s eyes closed, and eyes nearly shut as he focused on her fingers.

His companion remained silent as she worked Kiran’s shoulders. She was more than adept, finding every single hidden troublesome spot along his shoulders, Kiran’s unwittingly released a soft moan, his jaw hanging agape. She began humming a pleasant tune to herself while she worked. Her hands found their way to the summoner’s chest, where she used her palms to press into his breast muscles. She pressed on him, like a cat digging its claws into a pillow but without the claws.

“You’d be surprised the tension people carry in their chest,” she offered before returning to her humming.”

“Oh?” was all Kiran could really muster for a response.

“Oh yes! Especially people who do a lot of hard lifting. Most people don’t think about having their chests messaged though.”

“Why is that?”

She didn’t answer. She continued to press into his chest, using the palm of her hand to rotate the muscle, working them as diligently as she had his shoulders. Kiran thought briefly he should ask his mysterious masseuse’s name.

“My name is Peony,” she offered. Like the flower, the thought. How beautiful.

“Thank you for saying so,” Peony giggled. Peony allowed her hands a rest on his chest for a moment, then with a singular finger she began drawing circles. Her touch was light again, teasing as it crossed his skin and once again Kiran shivered. Following this it was joined by a second, then a third, finger, then finally she was exploring his torso with all her digits. She glided over his developing abdominal muscles, up his sides, and then back over his shoulders and down his chest.

Kiran felt something stirring within him, the edges of a thought, a desire. Peony’s fingers never crossed his nipples but danced oh so close and he found himself wishing her fingers were centimeter’s closer. She couldn’t reach down his abdomen fully but every pass she danced closer and closer and Kiran wished she reached just a little further than she was. The fog was starting to clear from his mind, this desire nibbling at the edges of it. Almost as if to answer the desperation starting to build within the summoner her fingers passed across one of his nipples with an agonizing tenderness.

The intake of his breath was sharp, and once again the sweet scent filled his nose. The comforting scent of vanilla and apples. The tension he didn’t know that was building in his biceps and his thighs, as though he were preparing to move evaporated, and Kiran was contented again. Kiran lay there basking in the afternoon sunlight, or even he thought in Peony’s warmth.

“My, you are the flatterer,” she chided playfully. Her hands once again on the move she traced her way up Kiran’s shoulders, then the length of his neck to his ears.

“I was asked to come visit you; you know.”

“Oh?” was all the response he had. Peony had begun tendering massaging the lobes of his ears in concentric circles, and all of what little presence of mind he had was absorbed in the motions. He felt like under different circumstances his reaction would be more visceral, more intense. Kiran stirred, but lazily.

“Indeed. My good friend Sharena said you were a special person in need of a sweet dream.”

“Sharena’s so kind…”

“She is. She said you took too much on your shoulders.”

“I guess…”

Peony fingers danced away from his ears and were now finding themselves lost in Kiran’s messy hair, scratching idly. Kiran was overjoyed, releasing a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt like cat, or like Ranulf that one time

“Wow, you really like this huh?”

Kiran’s response was non-verbal. As she scratched and scratched Kiran felt the need to move, pushing slightly against the ground he pressed deeper into her fingers. Peony gladly obliged the needy summoner with more vigorous scratches.

“She said you stood up to the King of Muspell, and the Queen of Hel.”

“Had to…” was all he could manage. Suddenly, Peony’s fingers stopped.

“Sharena said you saved her life, her brother’s life, and her kingdom.”

Kiran’s eyes opened groggily and the pair sat in silence on a windy hill. He realized, as he tried to figure out what to say, that she had peonies tied into the ends of her twin tails. Peonies for Peony. How adorable. As she giggled, two tall gossamer wings fluttered prettily behind her head leaving behind golden speckles of dust. How enchanting.

“My my. She didn’t say that you were a flirt.”

“Am… I… talking out loud?”

Peony shook her head. “No silly. Like I said, Sharena asked me to give you the sweetest dream. Your desires are as transparent to me as my wings are to you!”

Her hands had found their way to Kiran’s biceps which she was now massaging absentmindedly. She bit her lip and looked away, as though she were nervous.

“Is everything okay?”

“Of…of course it is! I just…. Uh… Where would you like me to massage you next?”

He pondered a moment as he felt like there was an immediate answer obscured by the fog that clouded his thoughts. He couldn’t make it out, couldn’t see it, and something only appeared when he caught Peony’s gaze fixated on his lower half.

“Oh! Legs please.”

Peony whipped to attention; her cheeks turned the soft orange of her wings.

“Y..yes! of course! Hehe…” she trailed. She guided him to roll over onto his stomach on the seemingly endless hill, laying his head on his arms crossed before him. Peony straddled Kiran’s left calf and took his thigh into her hands. With her thumbs again she pressed, searching for the knots and she rubbed methodically up and down his thigh.

“Hey Peony… Are you a fairy?” he asked hazily.

“Yes! The fairy of sweet dreams,” she said as she began pressing deep into the muscle, inciting a grateful groan. Peony was a stickler for jobs. She presided over sweet dreams, often visiting children and innocents. In the rare cases she visited an adult, like Sharena, she didn’t have to deal with anything she would consider… Plumeria’s territory. As she disrobed the summoner under gentle haze of her magic, she had thought him cute. His body seemed somewhat out of shape, a little doughy. She had expected a great warrior from what her friend had told her, but instead found someone who probably didn’t get much exercise.

Or so she thought. Now that Peony had her hands on him, pressing into him, exploring him, she discovered that Kiran was more than that. His body was surprisingly strong, more akin to someone who was working off the years of a quiet life. As she pressed into his thigh now, she was surprised at the growing desire to feel more. Peony’s fingers danced closer and closer to his tighter than expected posterior, though she could hardly say it was intentional. Her cheeks burned, and to keep herself within the jurisdiction of sweet dreams she switched thighs, starting again close to the knee.

As she worked his thighs and delighted in the pushing back of his firming musculature, she began humming to herself a melodic, playful tune. The tune before had been for Kiran’s comfort, but not served to attempt to block out the unrestrained moans the summoner was releasing. They weren’t regular, they came only as she released a particularly tense knot, and once as her fingers travelled a little farther than she intended, stroking a place she had not ever intended to touch. This was the one that broke her.

It was soft and quick, almost helpless, but full of desire. Her heart skipped a beat, and she wondered if she could make him do it again. Without a second thought her hands pressed up his thigh and then further up to the cheek, then withdrew. Her hands surged, then withdrew. Again and again and to her surprise his hips began to rise to meet her fingers. Peony found herself cupping both of his cheeks now where they met his thighs, and she began messaging.

Kiran’s breath was becoming a little heavier, though she didn’t want to admit hers would match if she wasn’t humming. Every so often he would lift his rear high enough that she could see a hint of his member between her legs, hardened, scrapping against the grass. She couldn’t see the full view of it, but the growing dampness between her legs told her that she wanted to.

Kiran hands had at some point moved to the ground beside him. His fingers clenched in the grass as though he was holding on for support. Peony wasn’t sure when that happened, but she was enamored with the sight of the Hero of Askr all but humping the grass before her. Because of her. She briefly wondered if Plumeria ever felt this excitement, though she knew the dokkalfar no longer found joy in her job.

Peony was taken from her thoughts by a breathy whine. Had the summoner said her name?

Snapping back into things she looked past Kiran’s posterior to the young man before her. His eyes shown clear with purpose and intent, the sweet haze she had kept him under faded. Peony felt as though he were asking permission, waiting patiently to be allowed to move. There was a hunger. She felt as though she should object, she should end this now. She had told Sharena she would give him a pleasant dream and what he was feeling was clearly far beyond what the princess had imagined.

Despite her concerns, she returned a smile that spoke to the heat in her chest. Peony reached boldly through his legs and wrapped her hand around his stiff member, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

“Are you presenting yourself to me, Kiran?” she asked with no earthly explanation was to why she would say that. He nodded.

Peony began to work his shaft tenderly, breaking eye contact with him, though she was certain that he was still staring at her. Instead she focused on her work. She’s seen many a dream where someone milked a cow, and she supposed this wasn’t much different. Though cows didn’t make her feel quite the way she did at the moment, and she was certain that cows didn’t released beads of clear fluid. They were small, and few, and reminded her of the morning dew.

With her free hand the fairy collected the dew forming at the head of his member and licked it off the tips of her fingers. It reminded her of her own nectar, though salty instead of sweet and thought to herself that they would taste wonderful together. Back to the task at hand, she had noticed a twitch as her fingers caressed his head and wondered briefly it was more sensitive.

To test her theory, she ceased her pumping ministrations and with her free hand began rubbing the tip underneath her fingers like she could her own pleasure button, and the response was more than she would have guessed. Kiran whined loud, and as she worked her fingers in circles around the head smearing his fluids all over it his hips reacted of their own accord, trying to press further against her fingers. He wasn’t quite desperate, but it did remind her of a dog in heat.

“Kiran are you in heat?” she asked with faux innocence, shocked once again that she would say something of the sort. As if to answer he ground his hips into her hand as though he were trying to push her down to his base.

“Use your words please!” she tittered.

“Y…yes Peony!” he struggled not to cry out, and she could feel his urgency. The muscles in his member tensed, and reflexively she moved her hands away watching as the Summoner thrust wildly into the air.

“tut tut tut!” Peony wagged her finger back and forth. “Not yet!”

The expression on Kiran’s face was almost betrayal as the enchanting fairy sat back on her rear. She spread her legs, careful to keep her dress down so the summoner couldn’t see anything.

“First, Kiran… I want you to… um…” Suddenly now she was hit with a bout of shyness and she silently cursed herself as she looked away. Summoning all of her courage she took a breath and lifted her skirts as she raised her knees revealing her mound crowned by straw gold hair. Peony displayed herself before the summoner, and nervously turned to meet his gaze.

The look in Kiran’s eyes wild, untamed lust. He remained unmoving however, as if waiting for the command.

“Come!” she ventured nervously, and in a flash, Kiran wheeled around on all fours, on his knees in front of her, his cock glistening in the afternoon sun.

”L…lick me!” She couldn’t believe the words escaped her mouth. Without hesitation Kiran put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. Then he was between her thighs. Boldly the summoner licked her slit and cried out in pleasure.

Kiran took to her snatch with a boldness she would have attributed only to a wild beast. With a thumb he spread her lips and without hesitation took her clitoris into his mouth. He suckled with purpose as his other hand prodded at her entrance, feeling, and pressing inward. Peony felt as though saying she were aroused was an understatement, she was certain that should he choose the summoner could have slurped her precious nectar. Instead, he slipped a long, probing digit inside of her. It was effortless.

Peony’s back arched with the first curl of Kiran’s finger, a motion he repeated with increasing speed as he pressed against her secret place. She writhed under the attention from his mouth and his fingers, certain now that Plumeria could be watching from anywhere. Peony gripped her breasts through the leaf green top of her dress, massaging herself then desperately seeking her nipples beneath it. Without reserve she pinched, hard, and wondered how it would feel to have Kiran’s lips suckling her.

Kiran released Peony’s clit as the fairy’s hips began bucking in response to his ministrations, trying to force his finger deeper in her. He readied himself to reapply his tongue, desperate to get a taste of his lover when she cried out.

“Kiran!”

He snapped to attention immediately, his finger still inside her. Peony’s flower dress was disheveled, its white petals dirty and stained green. Her top had been pushed between her breasts, which she continued to stimulate even as she called for him to stop.

“Are you a good boy?” All pretense of mischievous fun was gone from her voice, replaced with desire and authority the summoner didn’t expect. His cock twitched, and he nodded.

“Remove your hand,” she commanded, and he obeyed without hesitation. The fairy pushed herself up on her knees and pulled on her dress, erupting it into petals taken by wind. She was left only in her earthly thigh high boots. The fairy turned and got onto all fours in front of Kiran, showing off her plum posterior and shapely legs.

“Then show me how good of a boy you are.” Her words crashed onto Kiran like an edict from a King. Within moments Kiran was behind her, his cock in one hand the other on her waist. He pressed his member against her waiting entrance, and soon found himself half buried in her delightful warmth. The pair sighed and waited for a moment as they became accustomed to each other’s bodies. Kiran pushed into her a few tentative times, each time being met with a pleasant coo.

Kiran placed his hand between her shoulders and pressed gently, as if to guide her. The fairy lowered herself to the ground, rear in the air. The difference in their sizes becoming apparent to her.

Kiran was taller than her, no doubt, but now she felt as he positioned himself around her that the summoner enveloped her. He adhered to her body, sticky with an unexpected sweat deliciously. Peony felt comfortable and safe with the summoner draped over her body, but then he began to move.

She had thought perhaps that he would take it slow, that he took her talk to be pillow talk. In truth this was the first time she had ever been with a man, even if it was a dream, but the summoner was one to do as he was told.

Kiran reared back and thrust into the elf fervently, stifling his own moans as best he could. Peony felt like heavy wrapped around him, almost as though she was made for him. A hubristic thought, but when she pushed back against him it was as desperate as he pushed into her. The pair rutted wildly on wind blessed hill.

Peony reached upwards, running her fingers through her lover’s hair. She felt desperate for release as sweat dripped off him onto her. They smacked together deliciously, sending tingles of pleasure arcing through her. Peony gasped as Kiran’s lips found their way to her shoulder, the young man launching wave after wave of kisses, followed by a playful bite on the nape of her neck. She cried ecstatically as he bit her, and rather than release her he began to suckle. Her mind raced, she should say something. She felt as though she were in charge, she was the one directing… orchestrating the dream. She could think of one thing as she gripped a handful of Kiran’s hair.

“Good… boy…” she moaned. “You’re… such…. A…. good… boy.”

The restraint Kiran tried to impose on himself left him as his thrusting became more feral. Peony repeated herself over and over between her own moans and breathes, encouraging him and finally he felt her tightened around him. Peony released her hold on Kiran’s hair, reaching the grass around her to anchor her to the ground as her orgasm smashed through her like a tidal wave.

“Be… be… a good boy…” she cried as her body trembled, “c….cum for me…. Kiran!”

Kiran rode out her orgasm with the fervor of a man who thought he could start a second one before the first one ended. He was desperate to earn her acclaim, to be Peony’s good boy. In a clearer state of mind, he would have wondered what that meant to him, he’d never felt the drive before, but now he needed it needed it needed it.

And soon he was spent.

Kiran’s seed flooded into the beautiful fairy, filling her with his warmth. Peony cooed, and the summoner removed himself from her twat and fell back onto his rear. Breathless, he watched as their mixed grool seeped from her quim. Reaching over, he scooped some up and tasted the rewards of their rutting. Salty and sweet, a perfect combination.

Peony roused herself from her prone position and crawled over to Kiran, pushing him onto his back and then draping herself over him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in contention. Kiran held Peony in his arms, but he couldn’t say that he knew how long. The sun never moved from its place in the sky, but the wind filled the air with the scent of their lovemaking and the way she nuzzled into his shoulder made him feel like he would never want to get up anyways.

Eventually, their reverie was interrupted as Peony spoke.

“Did you have a sweet dream Kiran?”

He kissed her forehead tenderly and she smiled.

“You’ll have to wake up soon…” the fairy couldn’t hide her disappointment, but even still her gleeful mischievousness returned. “The next time I see you, you’ll have to show me how good a boy you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I didn't proofread cause it's 4am, so I also didn't edit but it was fun to write. If you feel like you got some feedback feel free to let me know. I gotta start exposing my writing to others if I want to get better, so I would appreciate it!
> 
> That being said, the first bit of advice I will give myself is "proof read your work" and "go through an editing phase" lol.


End file.
